


A ball?

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Yondu Lives [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Stakar can’t believe what hes gotten himself into, ball throwing turned wrestling match, insert mandatory Rocky Balboa joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Peter may have gotten to play catch with his father, but he hasn’t gotten to play with his daddy.Yondu Week Day Six: Violet, Desire, Ravager, Gift, Teacher





	A ball?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia_T/gifts).



> I love Yondu's face when he asked Peter if he managed to use his connection to the light and Peter said he made a ball. Yondu's just like "A BALL? I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT, YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE A DEATH RAY!"
> 
> I’m dedicating this to Lamia_T who left this comment: 
> 
>  
> 
> _The universe does revolve around him,.....well mine anyway. I would love to see them playing ball. Gotg2 was so wrong showing peter and ego throwing the ball, that should be with his real dad. That would make my day if you decided to write that! As much a yondu would grumble and complain he would find it special to share that with him._
> 
>  
> 
> Yondu Week Day Six: Violet, Desire, Ravager, Gift, Teacher

Peter glanced around his room, looking for any side of the intruder who had left a ball on his bedside table. _Now you’re just making fun of me_ , he thought bitterly, picking up the violet ball and throwing it across the room. It hit the far wall and bounced back. He caught it easily and threw it again.

Someone banged on his door. “Knock off that racket boy!”

He grinned at the intrusion, grateful for the distraction from his thoughts, catching the ball and lobbing it as hard as he could at the door.

“Quill!” Yondu shoved the door open that time, looming in the doorway. It was remnicent of when Peter was still a kid and had done something to piss off the captain who would storm down to his room - a converted storage closet - and shout at him from the doorway. Although he was never afraid to be a complete asshole, Yondu respected his privacy and no one invaded Peter’s room, one of those quirks of his that had made so much more sense when he had first figured out Yondu’s past with the Kree.

“Here ol’ man,” he said, a sudden urge overcoming him, “catch!”

Yondu just whistled, his arrow skewering the ball before it could hit him, and hovering in the air between them.

“You’re no fun,” Peter grumbled, falling back into his bunk and pulling a pillow over his head in defeat.

A moment later, something smacked into his stomach and he grunted, throwing aside the pillow he saw Yondu chuckling in the doorway, his arrow out of sight. The ball was now on Peter’s lap. He looked up at Yondu for a moment, a soft grin spreading across his face. _So that’s where it came from_.

He tossed the ball back to Yondu, who managed not to look delighted, although something in his eyes told Peter he was secretly enjoying himself. Yondu caught it, still managing to look pissed, and said “I oughta throw dis out the air lock.”

“Hey!”

But Yondu was already stomping down the hall so Peter jumped to his feet and ran after him. “Give that back old man!” he shouted angrily. Under ordinary circumstances, he would just tackle Yondu and take the ball back by force (okay, he would _try_ , he was seldom successful at overpowering Yondu).

“I ain’t old!”

“Sure,” Peter drawled, trying to lean around him and snatch the ball from his hands. “You’re just slow!”

“Ey!”

They scuffled for a moment longer, the fight almost fair with Yondu not pulling his arrow for once and since he was too short to just hold it over his head as he once would have. By the time Stakar rounded the corner and just stopped in the middle of the hall, Yondu had Peter in a headlock and the pall was forgotten on the floor, rolling away.

“Space Rocky!” Peter shouted. Stakar ignored the joke as he had almost every other time Peter had called him that (he had given up explaining that his name was not Rocky after Yondu had simply told him “et’s some weird Terran thing”). “Come on dude, help me out here!”

“I’m not getting involved,” he said after a moment, turning back and around and going back the way he had come.

Yondu released Peter and scooped the ball off the floor. “Watch dis,” he said, a grin spreading across his face. “Oi! Stakar, catch!”

The ball made it within a foot of Stakar before the startled Ravager’s solar wings burned through it. “Aww man,” Peter complained. “Yondu, you ruin everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> In doing my research for this I learned that Sylvester Stallone (aka Stakar and also Rocky) was born in Hells Kitchen and now I’m trying to figure out how to get Stakar and Daredevil to meet.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more nonsense: [SunflowerSupremes](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
